


Carl Gallagher Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Carl Gallagher imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Carl Gallagher Imagines

"I am not letting that boy near Y/N." Veronica said as she went around tidying up, nosing outside of the window where you and Carl were talking, hands brushing each other’s.

"V, its harmless. They're just friends." Kev tried assuring her, but she glared at him.

"'Just friends' don't do that.” She said, haphazardly pointing to you two. “Sorry I don’t want them to pop out a baby at sixteen.”

It took a moment for Kev to realise but as soon as he did, his eyes widened, and he went straight to the window to open it. “Y/N! Get in here now!”

You rolled your eyes saying goodbye to Carl before going inside. You dropped your bag onto the floor and greeted your parents. “What’s up?” 

“Just need some help with dinner.” Kev said. You didn’t think much of it, missing the look your parents shared.

You didn’t know how your parents felt about Carl and how close the two of you were or the conversations they had with Fiona. She was convinced that it was harmless but Veronica wasn’t. Carl, however, had overheard them one night. He knew what he felt for you was real. What he didn’t realise was that he not only had to convince himself to tell you about his feelings, but he had to convince Veronica and Kev that his intentions were good.

It started with letters and you loved them. They weren’t the elegant ones you’d see in period dramas, but they still meant a lot to you. They were handwritten on a scrap piece of paper, talking about how good you looked that day or how you deserve the world. Sometimes they would say the stupidest thing. Whatever it was they always brought a smile to your face and Veronica noticed.

“What’s got you all smiley.” She asked.

“Nothing.” You tried brushing it off, hiding the letter you were just holding from her. She wasn’t convinced though but didn’t press you on it.

Veronica didn’t think much of it until she found a piece of paper shoved in your pocket, getting the washing ready. She read it and her heart swelled seeing the sweet words scrawled across the paper. Her eyes flitted across the paper until they landed on who wrote it. “Carl?”

“Where did you get that?” You asked, surprising her.

“You left it in your pocket.” Veronica said and silence fell upon you. “You wanna talk about it?” You shrugged, flopping onto the couch. “He likes you, you know, and I think you like him. You should tell him.”

“What if he hates me?” You mumbled.

“Anyone who writes you letters like this couldn’t hate you.” She assured you, wrapping her arms around you. “You got this, okay?”

“Thank you.” You thanked her, leaning into her hug.


End file.
